Never Forgotten
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Jareth hasn't been able to forget Sarah despite all the years that have passed since she ran his Labyrinth. Something happens to Sarah one day and Jareth has to decide whether to intervene.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came to me randomly, probably because I was listening to David Bowie songs all weekend.. anyway; enjoy!**

* * *

He always checked up on her.

It had been so many years since she had rejected him and despite that; he would still occasionally form a crystal and see what she was doing. Laughing, talking to one of her friends, sleeping, they were small day to day scenarios that were so simple and yet had become his daily fix as of late. He could not pin point why but he felt that he needed to keep an eye on her increasingly. It was like a fire burning within him, slowly threatening to consume him entirely until he'd see her face through the crystal and then breathe a sigh of relief as his body relaxed, his eyes fixated on her every detail. He was not proud of his recent habit for a wide variety of reasons and no matter how many times he told himself: "This is the final time." He found his resolve would dissolve by the end of the day.

On this occasion however she was dressed up well in a gray skirt suit but she looked upset. There was a man sitting across from her, a dark mahogany desk separating them, and he was looking at her with disdain, it looked as if he were yelling at her. He felt his blood boil, nobody spoke to his Sarah that way!  
She got up suddenly and made a hasty exit.

When he saw her again she looked to be sitting in a park bench and tears were shedding from her eyes; he had never seen her look so distressed before. He quickly made the crystal disappear and his tapped his riding crop against his thigh nervously. He had swore to himself that he'd never pursue her again, that he'd allow himself the occasional look-ins but that would be the extent of it.

He sighed and growled because he knew his body would betray his mind, already he was forming another crystal and saw her still sitting there, crying and trying to wipe the tears with her fingers. It looked as if she were trying to find a napkin, she was digging into her purse and then threw it angrily against the empty seat beside her.  
Before giving it another thought, trying to rationalize that by all rights he should've been done with her a long time ago, he should've moved on ages ago, and yet here was, transformed to his owl form. He knew the way, she was at _that_park, the one that he also swore he'd never return to.

As he flew he was trying to figure out what to say, his mind coming up with various scenarios of how she would receive him and for some reason; all of them ended with her running away from him.  
Before he knew it, he was there; perched up on the branch of the tree that was right next to where she was sitting. She hadn't even noticed the flutter of his wings as he landed.

He didn't think he'd be this nervous now that he was only a few feet away from her. His small white feathered feet lifted from foot to foot anxiously as he debated what to do next. It was quite an unbecoming thought for Jareth always thought himself to be a confident, no nonsense kind of man, he was always in control, always knew what he wanted, and nothing would make him waver from that and yet; here was, seriously contemplating turning back and flying away.

"This will not do!" He thought to himself, having finally become tired of his own nonsense. He took a deep breath and braced himself. When he perched off the branch and towards the seat next to her, his mind was a blur, if it hadn't been for decades of transformation he might've screwed it up right then.  
He landed with a soft thud next to her, her head suddenly shot up and looked to the side and the look of distress changed to one of confusion.

"Where did you come from?" She asked the owl, and then realization dawned on her, even more so when the owl transformed in the goblin king himself. He crossed his legs and draped one arm over the back of the bench as he stared off into the distance, not wanting to look at her because he knew he would hear her yell and then storm off but when that didn't happen, he slowly turned his head to find those familiar, breath taking emerald eyes looking back at him. He could tell that she was shocked, but there also seemed to be curiosity, and he couldn't help but realize just how lovely she had become as an adult.

"Jareth?" She began, startling him out of his daze.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered more to herself than to him, but then her face hardened as she asked: "What are you doing here Jareth?"

"Why were you crying?" He asked softly, his voice laced with deep concern as he continued to peer into her eyes. The wind softly blew against his blonde hair, his skin as pale and beautiful as she remembered it to be, then she looked at the grey colored breeches, and the black boots, and his white poet's shirt and realized he hadn't changed a bit.

"It's not important." She whispered back.

He wanted so badly to reach out, tilt her chin and tell her how wrong she was. Of course it was important, to such a degree that he flew out here to her, something he swore he'd never do again.

"I disagree; someone has upset you."

She looked up with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm asking you again Jareth, why are you here? Why now after all this time?"

He simply shrugged, "Why not now? You look like someone who needs a shoulder to cry on so to speak. You are free to tell me whatever you wish Sarah, its not like you need worry that I would go tell anyone what is distressing you, and although we live in two separate worlds, I may be able to offer some advice that could help with your current predicament."

She looked up at him and blinked. Everything he said made perfect sense but at the same time it was absolute lunacy and despite that, the truth was she didn't really have much to lose, what would he do? Run and tell his goblins who probably didn't even remember who she was anymore? So with a deep sigh, she turned around on the bench so she was at eye level with him.

"I just lost my job of six years for no reason at all and even though I saw it coming because of the cutbacks my company made recently; I think what bothered me the most was that my boss who I thought was a good man treated me as if I was something abhorrent when I gave my heart and soul to that job. I come in on weekends sometimes and work full days without getting extra pay; I'd volunteer for projects that weren't even assigned to me, I... and look at me now.. Jobless with nothing!"

Tears were sliding down her cheeks again but she didn't care, everything was coming out at this point, even things she never thought she'd ever voice to anyone. She had held it in for so long that she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Nothing! Not a significant other, no children, no pets because the complex I live in doesn't allow animals and you don't know.. you have no idea how much I suffered after Merlin died Jareth... If I could, I would have another dog just like him now, and I'd wanted a good man, and would've had children because I always wanted to have children and now I'm getting close to my expiration date and have achieved NOTHING!"

After this she buried her face in her hands and turned away from him, her body quivering as she sobbed.  
Jareth in turn quickly unfolded his legs and came over to her, where he gently moved her hands away from her face. His heart twisted to see her so distressed, an extraordinary woman like her needed to be tended to like a queen...perhaps...

"Sarah.." He whispered as he gently caressed her cheeks with his gloved hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when she allowed it.

"I understand your frustration, believe me I do. For I myself have been denied things that I have wanted before and still yearn for." He smiled then as he wiped another tear from her cheek. "Believe me when I say that I have come to you on this day not as an adversary but as a friend who is willing to help you get through what you're currently dealing with."

She pulled away from his slightly, he could see that despite her current vulnerability it wouldn't be easy, Sarah didn't do easy and he knew from the look on her face, she didn't trust him.

"Just like that?" She mumbled. "You're gonna come and make it all better? I find that hard to believe! I turned you down Jareth! Why would you want to help me?"

As she said these things, panic was already starting to set in, at any moment she was going to do the most dreaded thing he could imagine; she was going to get up and leave, he could already see her wanting to reach for her purse, she wanted to leave and he couldn't have that so he did the only thing he could think of, he took her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers in an ardent kiss.  
He poured his soul into that kiss, all the feelings he had kept inside for her all of those years were relayed in that one moment. When he finally pulled back, her emerald eyes were wide in shock and she could see that it was he who now seemed to be on the brink of tears.  
"Please Sarah.. I ask for so little.."

She swallowed hard, looking to the side trying to desperately think of what to do next. "What do you ask of me? What do you want Jareth?"

"You Sarah, it is all I have ever wanted." He replied before he kissed her again. To his surprise, she was the one who deepened the kiss, and he was unsure what it meant; did this mean that she accepted him?

She sighed as she looked into his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, determined to have her as close to him as possible.  
"I have a few conditions though."

He smirked in turn. "I thought you might, come; what are your conditions?"

"I'm not just gonna run off with you; I want us to date first, but I need you to understand that it's with the goal to get married and have children, and I want a dog.. no wait.. I want to have various pets, what I can't have now as an adult."  
She almost laughed as she said these things, all he could do was look at her in awe; she couldn't realize that the things she wanted were the exact things he had been wanting for decades.

They kissed again for several minutes and when he pulled away, he smirked at her kiss swollen lips, his chest bursting with love towards her; she was finally going to be his and he could hardly believe it that's why he needed to make sure that she could be near him at all times from now on.  
"I have a condition as well my Sarah, and that is while we're courting, you come live in the underground in my castle. I will see to it that you have your own personal assistant. I feel it's only right that you get accustomed to my home as soon as may be."

She thought about it, and it didn't take her long to agree with his terms.

**One more chapter.. **


	2. Chapter 2

In less than a week, Sarah was living in the underground.

Her room conveniently down the hall from Jareth's. The first day was pretty much orientation. Jareth spent most of the morning giving her a detailed tour of his castle, she had been impressed with how engaging and hospitable he was comporting, allowing her to know that anything she wanted was at her disposal. They were about to have lunch together out in patio as Sarah had requested but Jareth was called off unexpectedly.

"I promise to make it up to you this evening Sarah..." he had said before he placed a tender kiss on her hand and then took off in a hurry. She had to remind herself that he was a King, and things of that nature would occur.

That afternoon while she was starting to put some of her clothes away in a closet that was twice as big as her entire apartment, a small little goblin girl with a high pitched voice appeared. "My names' Gretchen M'Lady, the king has assigned me to you."

Sarah had blinked. "Well it's nice to meet you Gretchen, but I don't really need anything at the moment."  
The little goblin wearing a cute pink dress with white trim made her way over to her and without saying anything, began helping her put the clothes away.  
"Aww, that's not really necessary Gretchen, I can do it myself." but she shook her head in a funny way that made Sarah laugh. "I wants to help, please let me M'Lady!"

"Alright.." Sarah said with a smile.

When they were done, Gretchen led Sarah down to the kitchens where a tray filled with a pot of coffee, side of creamer, sugar, and three plates full of different cakes were spread out for her.  
It was probably some of the best confections Sarah had ever eaten, the yellow cake filled with hazelnut and chocolate cream was probably going to become one of her favorites.

Sarah contemplated her surroundings, and while being treated like royalty was exceptionally pleasing, she couldn't help but think that after a few days of this, she would go mad with boredom. Sarah was a woman who liked to always be busy; it allowed for moments like the one she was enjoying now to be more rewarding.

"Gretchen?" She asked. "Are there stores here in the underground?" The little goblin girl nodded vehemently. "Yes M'Lady! Would you like to go?"

Sarah blinked, "Uh.. I have no means to pay for things, I'd have to talk to Jareth when he gets back." but Gretchen was again shaking her head. "The king says to give you whatever you want, you can purchase whatever you wish."

Well, if that wasn't music to a woman's ears! The day was indeed looking brighter already!  
Sarah wasted no time in having Gretchen assemble a carriage to take her into town.  
The first shop they entered looked to be a craft store, and they had adorable miniature sized looking sewing machines. Sarah saw Gretchen eyeing one of them.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked, the little Goblin girl obviously knew a thing or two about sewing, she could tell from the quality craftsmanship of the dress she was currently wearing.

"I sure do M'Lady. One I've gots isn't working."

"Oh.." Sarah said as she looked at it. "Tell you what. I'll get it for you if you promise to teach me how to sew. Do we have a deal?"  
The look on Gretchen's face made Sarah want to laugh, it was funny how something so simple made her so happy.

"Honest? I don'ts knows how to thank you M'Lady! I... we will needs fabric! and thread and.. pattern paper!" Pretty soon, Gretchen was running around all over the place gathering supplies until the came to the fabric. There were rows and rows of fabric in all colors and pattern designs.  
"Since you learning, I would suggest you gets one that is plain so that you won't feel bad if you mess up."

Sarah nodded. "That makes sense.. ok." Sarah chose a pretty teal colored fabric, one that was plain enough so that she wouldn't be terribly upset if she did end up damaging it.  
They spent so much time at the store that by the time they were done, it was too late to venture out to see anything else.

"The king should be back M'Lady, we will have to return another day."

It was starting to get dark by the time Sarah had dismounted the carriage and was making her way back inside the castle. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the husky little goblin men carrying the pretty pink sewing machine and the rest of their supplies.  
She was just about to make her way inside when something came running out through the door. Her eyes grew wide as she saw it making it's way towards her.  
"Oh my gosh! Its..."

Jareth walked up towards her then, a smirk playing on his lips as he ate up her reaction at seeing the small pup he had gotten for her. He watched as she picked it up and showered the animal with kisses, maybe one day she'd do the same to him as well... One could only hope...

"Oh Jareth! You got me a dog!" She said as she cradled it in her arms. It was like a tiny version of Merlin, it brought back memories of when she had first gotten him and she found herself on the verge of tears as she walked closer to Jareth. She looked up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. "How can I ever thank you Jareth?"  
He held her stare, slowly bringing his face towards hers, his gloved hands gently taking hold of her shoulders, his lips were just inches away from hers when miniature Merlin began struggling against her arms and broke free of her grasp to run and bark after one of the little goblins carrying the fabric.

She turned around and started running after it. "Come back!"

Jareth let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand. He lifted his other hand and the dog magically flew into the air and back into her arms.  
Her cheeks blushed as she stammered: "uhh.. thanks."

"We will have to get him a leash and maybe some other supplies to train him properly."  
He looked to the side and saw the goblins bringing in the supplies and smiled. "It seems Gretchen has informed you of the shopping district here."

"Yes!" She said as her eyes lit up. "She's going to teach me how to sew!"

He nodded. "Very good, and you know that whenever you are in need of anything, you are free to go into town.. but right now.." He said as he drew her close to him. "I would like it if we had dinner together; alone." He said as he looked at the dog in an annoyed manner. The dog in turn jumped up and licked his face.

"Awww.. I think he likes you Jareth!" She said happily.

"Hmm.. Yes well, let us go then my dear." Sarah smiled and looked behind her. "Gretchen…. Could you take this little guy? Jareth and I are going to have dinner."  
Sarah held out the dog and even though it was still only a pup, Gretchen could hardly carry him. "Yes M'Lady, I'll set aside an area for him."

They had a candle lit dinner with a large spread of food laid out for them. Everything looked so good that she didn't even know where to start so she ended up eating a little bit of everything. "I'm going to get fat Jareth if your staff keeps feeding me like this."  
He simply waved his hand in the air. "Do not trouble yourself over such things, you're happy are you not?"

She smiled. "Yes I am, thank you so much for the shopping, and the dog, I think I've decided I'm going to name him Lancelot as a tribute to the old favorite teddy I had when I first met you…"

They looked at each other from across the table and Jareth almost immediately wiped his mouth with a napkin and slowly rose out of his seat to come around and pull the at the seat where she was. "Would you like to take a stroll outside?"

"I'd love it." She said as she too wiped her mouth and followed after him.

They walked along a path, the smell of moon flowers scenting the night air with its perfume. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes only to find that when she opened them again, Jareth was standing in front of her looking at her with a wanting stare.

"Sarah.." He whispered. "Words cannot express how pleased I am that you're here. I see it and yet.. I do not fully believe it."

"Sarah.. perhaps tomorrow we could .. that is after your lessons with Gretchen, .. perhaps.."

"Jareth.." She said laughing, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. "You're rambling, its unlike you."

"See what you do to me precious?" He said before he slowly leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
Jareth had never known such happiness; it was more than obvious that he would need to figure out a way to secure what he had with Sarah on a more permanent basis. To let her know that he was more than ready to meet her needs.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible as he deepened the kiss, the electrifying pulse he felt when their tongues intertwined causing him to moan her mouth. He could feel her smiling in turn. "So what is on the agenda tomorrow?"

He sighed as he slight pulled away from her. "I have some business to take care of in the morning I'm afraid, but in the afternoon I will be all yours my Sarah." He said in between several kisses before kissing her thoroughly again.  
She lifted her head towards the night sky as he ravaged her neck. She never thought it would be like this between them and she could see how things were likely to progress rapidly between them. She had a feeling that the whole courting business was likely to fly out the window, and for some strange reason that she didn't fully understand; she didn't mind it at all.

He took her by the hand once he had managed to pull away from her and they continued to walk hand in hand along his beautiful gardens.

**OK.. OK.. So its gonna be more than 2 chapters… I don't know how long it will be, lets see how it goes.**

**Shout outs to Fameanon, Lylabeth1, TheQueenOfWater, and mearra-thank you for your words of encouragement and the heartfelt review in the story: "All for a friend" It really did mean a lot to me when I read it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had gone by since Sarah's arrival in the underground. She and Jareth spent almost all of his free time together and it was becoming harder and harder to turn away from him after their dates.

"_You're done for Sarah"_ She thought to herself after she had to practically turn him away from her door. Every night their goodbye kisses got longer and more sensual, the slow and erotic dance of their tongues only begged that they take it a step further. Their gentle caresses more daring each time, now exploring areas that were once unthinkable only two days before. There was also the very obvious fact that Jareth could be very persistent when he wanted to, not in a forceful manner, but it was clear he had really meant what he said to her that day at the park. He was already leading her towards his bedroom. "It will eventually be yours as well precious." He said in a persuasive tone as he took the lobe of her ear in his mouth.  
He was ready to settle down and start forming a family already. She too was ready but she had to admit she was still a little bit scared about things changing for her so fast.

The morning of the fourth day, Gretchen knocked on the door and then opened it. "Miss, yous gots visitors downstairs."

She blinked, "Visitors?"

"Yes.. a Hoogle and a Loodo and.."

Gretchen didn't even get to finish for Sarah jumped out of bed without even bothering to get changed and dashed through the halls and down the stairs where she saw them standing about and looking around in an awkward manner.  
She ran to them with her arms wide open, and they greeted her in turn, Ludo almost squishing her in the process with his heavy hug.

"You gots old Sarah." Hoggle said eyeing her fully for the first time since she was a child.

"Huh! Well thanks a lot!" She huffed as she folded her arms and turned around from him.

"I'm sure he means that in a good way M'Lady" Sir Didymus chimed in.

"Ludo think you woman now!" He said in his deep voice.

She was about to reply when Lancelot came running down the small steps and immediately started barking at Sir Didymus. "A foe hey?! Well I have sworn to do my duty. Stand back everyone!"

"No Didymus!" Sarah said as she scooped up the pup in her arms. "He's my new dog; a gift from Jareth."

They all blinked at her, looking as if they were in total shock. "He gives you gifts?" Hoggle finally asked.

"Well, yeah and now that we're on the subject; I think you all should know that if things work out the way I think they will; it is very possible that Jareth and I.. " She stammered.. Suddenly it became very difficult to explain to them the nature of their relationship. Jareth was after all the reason why she came to the Labyrinth in the first place but it hadn't been on friendly terms all those years ago. They had helped fight against him, and now she was gonna stand there and tell them that she planned on marrying the guy?

"I knows" Hoggle waved his grubby little hand in the air. "He's always been in loves with ya Sarah, now yous an adult and you likes him too."

She blushed at the comment; Hoggle's keen sense of observation was still his strong suit.

"Ahh, so are you telling us there will be a marriage soon M'Lady?" Didymus asked happily.

There was no sense in hiding it, so all she could do was nod, her bright smile lighting up her face in a way they had rarely seen.

"He hasn't asked me yet but.. It's clear that that's where things will be headed soon."  
They all gathered around her and hugged her again, the scene around them changing shape in the form of a crystal that Jareth was peering into.  
He slapped his riding crop against his thigh as he thought about the scene he had just witnessed.

"A proper marriage proposal; so that is what you want my Sarah..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah and her friends had spent the rest of the day together. They had gone to the kitchen and Sarah had showed them how to make pizza, then went out in the patio to eat their creations. They caught up on many things and Sarah realized just how out of touch she had been with regards to them.  
Sir Didymus for example, had married and had two children of his own now. Sarah practically begged for him to bring them by next time, she was dying to see what his cubs looked like.

"That's all fine and well M'Lady, but what about you? When are you going to have children?" She smiled at the thought about her own child but didn't miss the look on Hoggle's face at the mention of it. She wondered why the idea of her and Jareth having a child would displease him. He even went as far as changing the subject making it all the more obvious.

Sarah's friends left that evening, and shortly after Jareth arrived to escort her to dinner as he always did. Once they were seated in the dining room Jareth couldn't help but notice that Sarah was deep in thought.  
"What troubles you?" He asked as he finished up his meal.

"I was thinking about Hoggle. It's weird how today when the subject of children was brought up he got all weird; I don't understand it."

He chuckled in that deep, sensual voice she was becoming so fond of. "You really don't see how that bothered him?"

She blinked, "Well no frankly."

"Sarah... think about it. He hasn't seen you in a very long time. You've returned and just when he think he's got you back as his best chum, you dish out that you and I want to have a child."

"So?" She persisted, still not understanding what the issue was.

"Sarah, he feels the baby would take you away from him."

She rolled her eyes. "That's silly Jareth."

"Is it?" He said with a smile as he leaned back on his chair.

"Tell me Sarah, how soon would you like for us to produce offspring."

She looked up in shock, her cheeks burning already; how could he talk about such a delicate subject so calmly?  
"Hold your horses Jareth! I need to see a ring on my finger and we need to have a sensational wedding before we do anything!"

"Precisely what I feel we should talk about." He said, and as he did, some of the cooks assistants came out with two large silver platters, one was laid in front of each person, they bowed and quickly went back into the kitchen.  
He lifted a brown in her direction. "Are you going to see what is for dessert?"

"Really Jareth? Here we are talking about marriage and you want to change the subject to dessert?"

"Sarah, indulge me this one time please." He insisted.

She huffed before she lifted the silver cover. It was a chocolate soufflé of sorts with raspberries and powdered sugar on top... big deal, she was about to lift her spoon when she realized there was something strange about her dessert.  
In the very center was a gold ring in the shape of an owl, its eyes were diamonds and its beak seemed to be a precious stone of sorts.  
It was as if all the air had rushed out of her body, she couldn't even move, all she could do was stare at it, she didn't even feel Jareth come around and take it out of the dessert before cleaning it and placing it on her finger as he knelt before her.

"I realize that the above ground has specific ways of doing this, I do not wish to deprive you of such customs my Sarah. With this ring that I place on your finger, I wish to declare my love for you. A love that has never faltered throughout the years. Now that you're here with me I wish for nothing more than for you to become my wife. Sarah, will you be my Queen?"

Tears ran down her face as she embraced him and lavished him with kisses, her heart overflowing with love and joy in the realization that this is what she had been wanting all along. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. She didn't think it would be like this even knowing that this would eventually happen, she just didn't think it would happen so soon, and despite that she found that she was more than happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to go ahead and give a shout out to the very talented 'Unique Fantasiser'. Go read a couple of her stories once you're done reading this **  
**chappy. :-)**

**After some back and forth PM's with her she helped me decide that it was about time Hoggle got some lovin too so you'll see it develop in this chapter.**

**Also, thanks to everyone else who's stuck with the story and left reviews; always appreciated :-)**

* * *

Now that the day of the wedding was set, Gretchen and Sarah were busy planning for the big day, sometimes Hoggle and the others would come over to give their two cents and Sarah appreciated having a male's perspective.  
Gretchen would giggle as she looked over at Hoggle arguing with her.

"You cants have the wedding reception inside, the goblins will make a mess thats will have all of Jareth's servants cleaning for weeks, why nots the Garden?"

Gretchen would never admit it but she was becoming quite fond of Hoggle. Despite his fiery spirit he was very kind and loyal; it was obvious to her that he was completely devoted to Sarah and yet it wasn't tinged with jealousy probably because she knew how deep the relationship between Sarah and Jareth went.

The morning after they had announced their engagement Jareth gave her orders to begin moving all her things into his suite, and now she slept there although sometimes she had to wonder just how much sleeping they did; they could get very noisy.  
The first time Gretchen heard Sarah's cries she had scrambled over hastily in her white cotton nightgown and hair rollers. She had been gasping for breath as she was about to knock on the door to ask if everything was alright when soon after she heard both Sarah and Jareth crying out at the same time and saying things that made her blush deeply as she lowered her hand and retreated back to her room quietly.

The goblins had laughed mercilessly the following morning when Jareth appeared in the throne room, mumbling things like:  
"Kingy gots busy with pretty lady."  
"Pretty lady gonna have kingy's babies now."

One morning Sarah and Jareth went out to town to get fitted for their wedding outfits, several minutes later Hoggle arrived by himself to talk to Sarah about the menu, she seemed to have a hard time understanding that stewed mutton and bread was pretty much all the goblins knew in terms of good food and probably wouldn't venture to eat anything else. She had spoken of canape's and tuna tartar to which Hoggle had cringed at after she explained what it was.

He was making his way over to her room when he literally almost bumped into Gretchen who was carrying a pile of fabric so high that she couldn't see where she was going.

"I is so sorry mister Hoggle!" She exclaimed, her cheeks burning as she looked up at him.

"Gretchen, why you carrying all this? You should have help!" He said as he picked it up and carried it for her.

"That's very kind." She said as her cheeks burned even more. He stayed staring at her for a moment.

"Are yous ok? You looks a bit flushed, you not sick are you?"

"No I'm fine I.."

"Sarahs overworkin ya; her and that Jareth! I'm gonna gives her a piece of my mind when she gets back!"

"No please donts do that!" She pleaded. "They's gonna think I'm unable to do my job or that I complained to ya."

"When was the last time yous had a day off?" He asked.

She blinked and seemed deep in thought. "Uhhhh..."

"See? That settles it; I gonna talks to her!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah and Jareth had been out that entire day and didn't get back till night time, they had just barely taken a few steps into the lobby of the palace when Hoggle appeared.

"It's about time!" He cried as he lifted his hands in the air.  
Jareth chuckled. "What's with you Headwart?"

"Hoggle!" He cried back. "Sarah I needs to talks to you." He said as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Alright Hoggle." She said as she was about to walk over to him, but Jareth grabbed her and immediately pulled her in for a smoldering tongue kiss causing Hoggle to cringe and turn around so his back was facing them. "GROSS! Yous guys needs to get a room!"

"We would if you weren't here right now." Jareth said before continuing to kiss Sarah. He looked deep into her emerald eyes as he traced his gloved hand down her face, smiling at her. "Don't be long." He whispered before letting her go.  
She sighed loudly and closed her eyes trying to center herself before turning back to Hoggle.

They went up to the studio room where Sarah sat down and listened to Hoggle's claims intently, but when a mischievous smirk appeared upon her face she smiled and interrupted him. "You like her don't you?"

His huge eyes became even larger as he stared at her. "I.. I do not!" He countered.

"Yeah you do, and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense, you need a woman in your life Hoggle."

He pointed his finger at her as he sputtered but couldn't get the words out. "Now see here!" He finally ground out. "I .. She is my friend! She has not had a day off since yous got here."

Sarah lowered her head as she nodded. "You're absolutely right and I'm sorry."  
"Of course I'm right!" He replied.

"I'll give her an entire week off but you have to do something Hoggle." Sarah said as she smirked at him.

"Me? What do I have to do?" He asked as he pointed at himself.

Sarah nodded. "You have to take her out on a date."

"NO WAY!" He growled as his stubby little feet were already trudging him out the door.

"Fine." Sarah called out to him. "Then I guess I won't give her the week off after all."

"You promised you would!"

"No Hoggle, I said I would if you take her out on a date. One night, one meal, that's it. You guys are friends right?"

He nodded as he angrily folded his arms in front of him.

"Then what's the problem? If it doesn't work out then just stay as friends, no big deal."

He huffed angrily. " Fine! I'll do it! No big deal she says.. No big deal! I'll tells ya whats no big deal! Now I gots ta find decent shoes and.. and.." He grumbled along as he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Jareth walked in looking at her oddly. "What's wrong with Hogwart? He looks like he's about to hit someone."

Sarah smiled brightly as she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hoggle is going on his very first date!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hoggle and Gretchen went to a nice little tavern in Goblin city.

Gretchen was wearing a cute little pink dress with white trim, she wore matching pink shoes that Sarah had gotten for her earlier that day. She was both extremely excited and nervous when Hoggle had asked her out, it had all been so strange, it was as if he were scared and almost ran away from her. What Gretchen didn't know however was that Jareth had been standing behind a pillar where Gretchen could not see him and Hoggle had tried to run away due to his nerves, but upon seeing Jareth, he turned back around to face Gretchen; anything was better than having to face Jareth.

Now they were in the tavern, Hoggle fidgeting his grubby little fingers and trying to find something to talk about while she looked at him with a wide grin on her face. There were a few people there looking at them curiously. Usually Hoggle was always seen by himself, occasionally with Sarah but never with another Goblin, it made things all the more nerve racking.

"So.." Hoggle began. "Whatcha thinks about Jareth and Sarah finally getting married?"

Gretchen smile grew even wider. "I think it's great! She a nice lady to me, and Jareth love her lots! He always stay up with her late and.."

"Oh wait Gretchen." Hoggle said as he held his hands up. "Too much information there."

Gretchen's smile fell and was replaced with burning cheeks. "Just sayin' they make good couple. Jareth love her I can tell; they make many babies soon, don't know why kingy wait so long to get pretty lady."

Hoggle gave a low chuckle. "Believe me Gretchen, he tried a couple of years ago."

Gretchen's eyes grew wide. "I haves heard about Kingy being in love with girl who ran his Labyrinth, you mean she same girl?!"

Hoggle nodded.

"Oh! Kingy got what he wanted!" She exclaimed happily.

Hoggle simply groaned. "He always does eventually." He looked over at her and saw her blushing. It warmed his heart and he found that he had been silly reacting so nervous around her, she was actually really easy to get along with and talk to. He cleared his throat and began conversing with her in earnest.

"So Gretchen, enough talk of Jareth; what do you like to do?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah had not wanted to mention anything to Jareth but lately she had been feeling a bit odd.

It was as if she always felt tired and her recent desire to eat had been increasing. Right now she had just finished eating a light snack of sweetbreads and fresh fruit and was making her way to the library to do some research. Jareth had his duties to tend to that day.

She looked through various books, and was losing hope in finding the information she sought but then she picked up a green book titled:

"The Fae folk and interaction with Humans."

She flipped through the pages and her eyes lit up as she began to read vigorously. Moans of disapproval escaped her as she took the book in sudden frustration and threw it across the room. Without even putting away the rest of the books she stormed out of the library. With the recent information she had just gotten; she really needed to take a walk out in the gardens and do some serious thinking. She had not been expecting things to turn out as they currently were. She also felt her emotions were slightly less in check that they normally were.

Jareth arrived early. With him he carried a beautiful bouquet of perennials, he knew that Sarah loved receiving flowers and the look she would get always warmed his heart.  
She was not in their room so he made his way down to the library for he knew that she had a deep love for the written word.

He peered inside and his face narrowed at the mess, she had obviously been here but he didn't understand why she had left the room in its current state.  
He carefully crept inside and looked about the room when the green book caught his eye. It seemed to him as if it had been thrown there in a moment of anger. He looked at the title and couldn't understand what might've happened until he opened the book and read the area she had been reading previously.

His eyes lit up, he abruptly dropped the bouquet of flowers on the floor and ran out of the library in search of her.  
He ultimately found her pacing back and forth in the fruit and vegetable garden; she had an orange in one hand and was squeezing it vigorously.

"Sarah…" He whispered.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her back was towards him but he could still see her hand squeezing the orange.

"Is it true Sarah?" He said in a hoarse voice that he suddenly didn't recognize.

She slowly turned around and his heart broke at the sight of her red teary eyes. She shook her head. "I don't know; I think so." She looked down at her feet as her fingers twisted clumsily around.

"I'm a little bit scared Jareth; I didn't think that I'd.. so soon, we're not even married yet, and is that stuff the book says really true? I didn't realize I could have so many complications, what if it dies?" She asked as she unconsciously rubbed her mid-section.

Not able to hold off any longer, Jareth stepped across and pulled her in his arms in a tight embrace.

He closed his eyes tightly as the emotion swelled in his chest. He had waited so very long to capture the love of his life and now she was there with him carrying his child. She was unsure but he was sure of it, he could see and feel the changes; why he hadn't noticed sooner he didn't understand, but he was sure of it now.

"Come." He said as he took her in his arms. "We have much to talk about my Sarah."


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth sat Sarah down on one of the benches in the rose section of the garden. He tenderly took her hands in his, proudly admiring the owl ring that she was wearing.

"Sarah, we both had decided that we wanted children; yes?"

She nodded. "But this is happening so suddenly, and I'm kinda scared. The book said that the first three months with Fae/Human hybrids were critical."

"Sarah that could mean many things, I'm sure what they meant is that you cannot go out and do something drastic like lift cement blocks. You will be catered to as the queen that you are and I will see too it; we'll start by having the healer make a full analysis on your well being."

Jareth was good to his word. The healer came to her immediately and ran a series of tests before coming back with his results in a matter of minutes.  
"I have all the results and I would like to be the first in congratulating you both; her highness is indeed pregnant however;"

Sarah's eyes suddenly shot up. "However? What do you mean however? You can't just say however!" Sarah replied ardently.

"Please calm yourself my dearest; he is about to explain." Jareth replied as he held her hand.

"There were two heart beats when I examined you; you are going to have twins." He said with a smile on his face.

Sarah didn't even know what to say, and it turned out that she didn't need to for she immediately began to cry which turned into sobs that Jareth's shoulder took the brunt of as he held her tightly against him.  
He was a bit worried not knowing if her tears were of happiness or... something else, but when her reddish face resurfaced, he smiled in reassurance when he saw that despite all those tears she had a smile upon her face.

"Twins.. this is so wild." She finally managed to say.

"I never thought.." She couldn't finished and continue to cry on Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth was soothing her but at the same time he wanted to know more about his unborn children.

"What else?" He asked the healer as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It is too early to know what their sex is yet. As for guidelines on care and preparation I would be glad to give you a list of certain foods you should eat, what you should stay away from. You are a very healthy young woman your highness; your worries are unwarranted, but just to be on the safe side; I suggest you take extra precaution in your daily activities, but it is important that you stay active. Take plenty of walks every day, eat the freshest food possible for they are loaded with necessary vitamins. After all; you'll be eating for three now."

She laughed out loud at that as she wiped her tear stained face. "Eating for three, that's wild."

"It is a miracle." Jareth whispered back before kissing her soundly.

"I'll leave the list before I leave, again; congratulations to you both."  
The healer said before he bowed and walked off.

Jareth smiled happily as he helped Sarah up. She smiled at his ear to ear grin and laughed herself when he said: "I'm finally going to be a father." He looked at her and held her closer.  
"I never thought I would know such happiness." He kissed her deeply before picking her up bridal style and taking her back to their room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You's gonna have two babies!" Hoggle said in shock. He and Gretchen had just gotten back from their date and Sarah was waiting eagerly to tell him the news.

"Oh! That is great news!" Gretchen said happily. "I show you how to make baby clothes, we need new fabric!"

"Oh yes, first thing Tomorrow we'll go into town and you can help me pick out new things."  
She looked at Hoggle and noticed that he wasn't nearly as excited as she thought he'd be, he was still looking pretty shocked at the news.

"I can'ts believe it.." He finally said.

"Hoggle.." She said as she knelt down so she was at eye leve with him.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you. You are still my best friend."

"Two babies.." He said in awe. She giggled at that. "Yes, and they're going to need an Uncle who loves them."

He looked up at her and swallowed hard. "I promise Sarah; I'll try to be the best Uncle I can!"

That night Jareth held a celebratory dinner at the castle. Everywhere you could see goblins carrying their mugs of grog laughing loudly, carrying chickens as gifts for Jareth and his pretty lady, or just hanging out in general.  
Trays of food were being passed around but Jareth brought over a special meal for his Sarah.  
A vegetable stew made with the freshest ingredients, Freshly made yeast rolls with butter and honey, and a bowl filled with various fruits.

At present he was feeding her stew, and cutting up a piece of the yeast roll to feed to her.  
"Jareth, you keep this up and I'm going to get as big as a house."

"My children need their nourishment, and I don't care how big you get; I love none other than you Sarah." He said as he fed her more stew.

"You know, there's a lot of things on the list that are available in the above ground." She said as he continued to feed her.

"What are you getting at dearest; you know perfectly well you can have whatever you wish by just asking for it here."

"I'm saying that I want to go shopping myself." She replied

He stayed looking at her. "Above ground."

She nodded. "Just this one time! Please and I want you to come with me, we'll dress to fit in and nobody will be the wiser."

He put down the spoon and seemed to think about it. "I suppose there would be no harm in an outing above ground."

"Yes!" Sarah replied eagerly. She kissed him on the cheek and took the stew bowl away from him to finish it off herself. In less than a minute she had finished all the contents. She handed him the empty bowl and he quickly switched it with the bowl of fruit.  
He smirked as he watched her eat her fruit just as quickly.

"I have a feeling that these ravenous babies are going to be boys." He said as he already began to picture her carrying blonde baby boys with emerald colored eyes.

"And what if they're girls?" She replied as she picked up a piece of strawberry with her fork.

"I will love them; as I love you." He replied with a tender smile.

He was over the moon with everything that was happening. His queen was the love of his life, and now she was going to have his children; life couldn't be any sweeter.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to take this opportunity to let everyone know that there's a winter writing challenge going on (see my bio for details) You can contact either me or Condiotti for more details but anything JxS would be greatly appreciated! :-)**

**There are already a fantastic number of stories available for you to read in the community I have set up.**

* * *

You ready to head up? Sarah said as she hiked up her pants. They were already starting to fit her snugly. Jareth watched as she struggled with a satisfied smirk upon his handsome face.

"They will most definitely be boys." He said.

"Oh please, how would you know? They could be cute girls!" She replied as she tried buttoning her shirt, but he would continue to re-open, so she angrily tossed it aside and put on a loose-fitting long sleeved shirt she had.

"We shall soon know, and you will have to admit that I was right." He finished with a satisfied smirk.

"It doesn't really matter though; I will love our children no matter what they are."

He nodded. "Come, let us get this outing over and done with."

They appeared in the above ground in a cleared out opening in the park. Sarah looked over at Jareth and giggled to see him wearing above-ground attire although he really looked like a biker with his leather tight pants, jacket and messy hair; he actually looked really hot.

They walked a short distance over to the all-natural food store hand in hand.  
"I do not see why you simply would not allow me to get the items you require, how can you find this activity to be… fun?" He asked as he looked at all the people around looking at him.

"I miss shopping Jareth; I think it's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." She said as she grabbed a shopping cart and they went inside.

They passed by the produce section but didn't grab anything there, Jareth's vegetable and fruit garden was plentiful, and tasted a lot better than anything she had ever had from the above-ground.  
They finally stopped in the grains and nuts section where they were all stored in various containers. Sarah immediately took a plastic bag and began scooping up raw almonds. Jareth looked over at what she was doing and grabbed another plastic bag and began scooping up red quinoa grains.

She looked over at him and raised a brow to which he replied. "These are loaded with protein and vitamins, our sons need all the nourishment they can get."

"Or daughters!" she replied.

It wasn't long before he was practically bagging a bit of everything; he knelt down in front of the rolled oats container and began scooping that as well. "You will need your fiber; our babies will need their fiber."

After they had what seemed to be about five dozen bags of various grains and nuts, they began walking past the baked goods. Sarah's eyes grew wide and her lips trembled as she reached out and grabbed a box that held a large chocolate cupcake with extra chocolate shavings on top. She felt her salivary glands already working as she eyed the sweet confection in her hand, she was about to place it in her shopping cart when Jareth suddenly took it away from her.

"Oh no you didn't Jareth!" She exclaimed hotly.

"My Sarah, what did the doctor say about sweets?"

When all she could do was glare at him, he gave a satisfactory grin and then placed something else in her hands. It really just looked like a bunch of shriveled up prunes or something, not at all appetizing. She held up the container and read aloud: "Agave sweetened figs" She looked over at him for a moment without saying anything. "Really Jareth? Would you eat this?"

He didn't answer and simply guided the cart further down the isle. Sarah threw the dried figs over to the side and placed the cupcake back inside the cart, placing several of their other groceries on top of it so that he wouldn't notice, at least not until check out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the castle, Hoggle came in as he did every day to see Sarah. He was just going up the steps to her room when Gretchen called out to him.

"They's not here, went shopping." He turned around, his eyes growing wide. "I uhh.. I didn'ts come to see Sarah, I cames to see you." He said as his cheeks flushed slightly.

Gretchen couldn't help but giggle at his response. "That's very nice of you Hoggle, yous a good friend!"

Hoggle's mouth formed into a bit of a frown when she had mentioned the word: 'friend' he and Sarah were friends, he wanted more with Gretchen, maybe she didn't like him that way and that was her way of telling him?

"I wanted to know if you was gonna be busy later; I'll takes you out to dinner again."

Her eyes lit up and her mouth formed the shape of an o.

"I can'ts Hoggle, I have plans to go out with Hedgerot."

Hoggle flinched. "Who?"

"Hedgerot." She repeated. "He works in the gardens, but maybes another time yeah?"

Hoggle was totally not expecting that reply, and he currently felt like he couldn't breathe and as if someone were stepping on his chest. He didn't even reply, simply turned around and started walking out of the castle.

"Hoggle!" She called out to him. "Don'ts be mad; please!" Hoggle stopped and closed his eyes momentarily, when he opened them again he had on a forced smile.  
"I aints mad Gretchen, I shoulda known a nice girl like you woulda been busy; I'll see you around."

He said as he left. Once he turned away from her his smile fell instantly. He felt like he was going to be sick. That's what happened when he set his hopes up, he was a fool to think that anything would ever happen between him and Gretchen.


End file.
